Skylight windows are widely used in day lighting design in residential and commercial buildings to provide natural light through a roof of a structure. Conventional skylights normally have a perimeter frame that is rectangular with one or more pane of glass mounted within the frame and lay parallel to a pitched roof. Such conventional skylights have a drawback in that the collection of light is limited by the placement of the sky light on a side or exposure of a pitched roof in relation to the placement of the sun during the day. In addition, conventional flat skylights do not provide additional space in attic rooms wherein the ceiling is also the roof. Regarding dormers, conventional dormers do provide additional space in attic rooms. However, conventional dormers are even more limited with the collection of natural light in relation to the position of the sun and the side of a structure on which the conventional dormer is located on.
Therefore, a need exists for a skylight window having a plurality of translucent or transparent panels configured to create a trapezoidal shape in relation to a pitched roof, thereby creating a skylight window that is capable of collecting a greater amount of natural light than a conventional skylight while also providing addition space like a conventional dormer.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)3,844,087Schultz et al.Oct. 29, 19744,114,331SukolicsSep. 19, 19784,548,006Roberts, Sr.Oct. 22, 19854,577,619Howe, Jr.Mar. 25, 19864,672,774RasmussenJun. 16, 19874,665,964ZommersMay 19, 19874,823,525Roberts et al.Apr. 25, 19894,917,167Voss et al.Apr. 17, 19905,094,040BunkaMar. 10, 1992D336,527ColeJun. 15, 19935,596,848LynchJan. 28, 19975,913,785Moller et al.Jun. 22, 1999D432,667MollerOct. 24, 20006,138,738Moller et al.Oct. 31, 2000D582,054Moller et al.Dec. 2, 2008D582,055Moller et al.Dec. 2, 2008D617,007Kjaergaard et al.Jun. 1, 2010D617,008Kjaergaard et al.Jun. 1, 2010(Foreign Patent References)EP0702769Abraham et al.Jan. 21, 1998